


Shake It Off

by P0werToTheFandom (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean singing, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Fluff, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Sam set it up, Song: Shake It Off (Taylor Swift), sam is a shipper, shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/P0werToTheFandom
Summary: Dean Winchester is with his brother, Sam Winchester, and his angel, Castiel, at a bar. It's karaoke night and Sam has a plan to bring his brother and a certain angel together. Will it work?





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

> No warnings other than Drinking.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do now own supernatural or any of it's character.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'shake it off'.

~Oh, now, don’t you tell me to smile.~ I walk through a bar with Sam and Cas. It’s karaoke night and honestly, most of these guys are drunk… I mean _drunk_.

“Dean, you should sing.” Sam suggests sarcastically.

“Dean, you should sing.” I mimic Sam’s voice in a high-pitched winey tone. “No way in hell.”

“I think that you have a nice voice.” Cas pushes through the crowd of people to get to the bar for a drink.

“Yeah, Dean, you have a nice voice.” Sam makes puppy dog eyes at me.

“No. way. In _hell.”_

“You were saying that til’ Cas pulled you out.” Sam gets cheeky.

“You did not go there.” I stand there and glare at him.

“Dean, Sam.” Castiel calls us.

“What?” I snap unintentionally.

“It’s happy hour. We should be acting happy.” Cas smiles and motions for us to join him.

“Happy hour doesn’t mean-“ Sam starts to correct him.

“You’re right, Cas.” I smirk at Sam and join Cas. I order a drink from the bar and together me and Cas see who can handle the most. We start taking… _SHOTS!_

“Shots, shots, shots!” Me and Cas take turns chanting to the other. I hear Sammy mumble something behind me, but I don’t know what.

“What was that Sammy- Put me down!” My calm words turn into a fit of yelling when Sam picks me up and starts carrying me. “Where are we going?”

“You are singing. I already told them to make room.” Sam doesn’t put me down.

“Let me go, I’m your big brother so you have to listen to me.” I try the same reasoning I used on Sam when he was six… it didn’t work this time… he is still carrying me.

“No way.” Sam laughs as I try to kick my way out of his arms.

“Cas! Cas, help me!” I yell for Castiel. “Please?”

“Cas isn’t going to save you thin s time, you’re not in danger.” Sam sets me down on stage.

“What the hell am I supposed to do now?” I snarl.

“I already picked your song.” Sam’s face contours as he tries to hold back laughter.

“What did you do?” My face heats up.

“You’re singing ‘Shake It Off’.” Sam loses it and doubles over laughing.

“This.” I point at him “Is _not_ funny.” I glare and feel my face flushing and I want to run and hide from the world… then it gets worse… the music starts.

“Sing!” Sam claps.

“I stay out to late.” I face palm but sing. “Got nothin’ in my brain.” Castiel comes and sits at a table near the stage. He has several shots. I hope some of those are for me.

“Go Dean!” Cas calls and smiles.

“At least, that’s what people say, mhm, that’s what people say, mhm.” I become more confident with my eyes staying on Cas. _Keep your eyes on Cas and it’ll be fine._

Through the rest of the song I keep my eyes on Castiel, it’s almost like it’s only the two of us in the room.

Cas doesn’t leave, he stays right there watching me, smiling and nodding encouraging when I stumble over words and get embarrassed.

_God, I need this guy._

“And to the fella over there with the hella good hair. Won't you come on over, baby, we can shake, shake, shake.” I motion for Cas to join me as soon as I say that line. He does to my surprise. Then together we keep singing, and half dancing believe it or not.

“yeah oh

'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate me) Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (the fakers baby) Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake I shake it off, I shake it off

I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off I, I shake it off, I shake it off.”

 

The song ends and me and Cas are standing there staring into each-other’s eyes. My heart is pounding, and it feels like we’re not in the room anymore. Sure, our singing sucked… but damn…

Before I know what’s happening, I’ve leaned over and am kissing Cas, which, to my surprise, recuperates the kiss. We stand there kissing for a moment, then we hear it. The whole room is clapping and cheering. I look at Cas with a smile.

“We did it.”

“Yeas, Dean. Does this mean that we are dating now?” Cas tilts his head with a smile playing at his lips.

“I guess it does if you want it to.” I smirk. Then I hear Sam.

“It’s about damn time.” Sam looks satisfied. I tear my eyes away from Cas and glare at Sam.

“You set this up, didn’t you?”

“You always look at Cas when you say that line… so I thought why the hell not.” Sam crosses his arms and looks satisfied.

“Well, I’m mad at you…. But thanks, bro.” I walk off the stage with Cas, and together we sit down at the bar. Everyone offering to buy the happy couple drinks. I’m well aware that my hand is still intertwined with Cas’s… but I don’t care. We can finally admit that we are so damn in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this.


End file.
